Noches Largas
by Darklac Rivera
Summary: La historia comienza cuando Alucard, regresa después de que treinta años eliminará sus almas de su interior, pero se encierra dos años más en el calabozo, y llena de misterio a toda la mansión... Ah lo olvidaba era para la convocatoria de Fic's En el grupo Hellsing :D
1. Chapter 1

Noches Largas...

Capítulo 1

Eran las seis de la tarde en Londres, estaba anocheciendo y como siempre Integra salía de su oficina a ver el crepúsculo. Mientras él duerme en su ataúd hasta que anochezca, en esos momentos estaba teniendo un sueño de su vida pasada. Integra estaba recordando a su padre y ella cuando era una niña y a veces se disponía a pensar en un futuro no muy lejano.

Ya que habían destruido a los nazis, la Sección 13 había desaparecido. Sólo quedaba la Sección Decimocuarta, con él único sobreviviente de la Sección 13 Heinkel Wolfe, Seras Victoria se ha estado encargado de los pequeños disturbios de vampiros en Londres, mientras Alucard no ha salido de su calabozo, ni siquiera en noches de luna llena.

-Han pasado 2 años desde que ha vuelto a salir del calabozo-. Dice Integra mientras camina de un lado al otro durante dos horas

-Elizabeth... no me dejes- Alucard mientras llora en su sueño y despierta repetinamente. -Otra maldita pesadilla... Esto no puede seguir así- mira como una lágrima de sangre cae en su guante blanco.

-¿Qué tanto le ocurrirá a mi maestro?- se pregunta Seras mientras volaba sobre, el cielo tranquilo de Londres.

-Tal vez esté sufriendo otra metamorfosis- dice el Capitán Bernadotte dentro de ella.

-¿Cree eso Bernadotte-san?- Alza un poco la mirada Seras -Puede ser mignonete, después de todo es tú maestro- Enciende un cigarrillo Bernadotte, sonriendo -Bernadotte-san podría dejar de fumar dentro de mí- Sonríe Seras.

Mientras en la mansión Integra se preocupaba más por Alucard, saca un vino de unos cuantos años de añejamiento, sirve una copa junto a su puro y mira el reloj. -Vaya son las tres de la madrugada, debería irme a acostar ha sido un largo día- Termina su copa, su puro archiva unos papeles pendientes. Sale de su oficina camina hacía su alcoba, en el transcurso de su camino se encuentra a Alucard con una bolsa de sangre médica, al instante se le lanza a los hombros.

-Alucard...- se queda suspendida unos momentos -Hasta que finalmente saliste- con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos. Alucard estremecido por el acto de humildad corresponde el abrazo

-Lamento haber estado oculto, todo este tiempo Integra- acariciando su cabello plateado en la penumbra. -¿Pues qué demonios estuviste haciendo Alucard?- lo mira a sus ojos rojos, él no dice nada baja la mirada, se separa de ella y se dispone a marchar sin decir nada. Integra lo ve irse pensativa «Han pasado 30 años desde que te fuiste, y ahora que regresaste has estado dos años encerrado en el calabozo.» Alucard se vuelve a su sangre médica bebe un poco, y se dispone a escribir un poco bajo la leve luz de una vela. -Alucard has cambiado estos últimos años...- deja escapar un suspiro mientras se ve al espejo Integra. Unas dos horas han transcurrido y la cama de Integra se convierte un infierno, despierta repentinamente

-Maldición no eh logrado dormir, en tantos años...- se toca el ojo derecho donde está su parche, se levanta toma una silla y enciende un puro observa el cielo nocturno de Londres.

Baja la mirada cuando se encuentra una silueta, caminando en el jardín de la mansión -¿Será Seras?... no lo creo- es muy oscuro para que logré distinguir la sombra Integra al ver que no podía distinguir la sombra, mira el reloj frente a ella y mira que son las cinco de la madrugada. «Pronto amanecerá y vendrá el Comité de la Mesa Redonda, será mejor que me duché y tenga en orden todo» piensa mientras se termina su puro.

-Ah está mañana será agitada, estoy segura...- se desviste antes de meterse a bañar...

...

Mientras se mete a bañar Integra, Seras se dirige a la mansión -Será mejor que regresé, tal vez me necesite- susurra ella. En esos instantes Alucard estaba escribiendo una clase de versos estando casi a oscuras, solo con la leve luz de una vela en un candelabro más o menos decían así:

Débiles pensamientos siguen aquí, siendo esclavo de la noche

haciendo más cicatrices, recordando cada vez su humilde sonrisa

en el frío de este crudo invierno, estás cicatrices gritan y gritan

tú nombre... Cuando contemplo la lluvia caer sobre ese lago

sujetando una leve emoción, sabiendo que incluso la lluvia siente mi

tristeza.

Se convierte en tormenta, donde mi escritorio quiere que escuche

una melodía que acoge, mi dolor de no volver a sentir esa brisa

que me abrazaba, ya cuando finalmente comprendo lo que sujeta

mi tinta que se termina cada vez más rápido, pidiendo un abrigo

aunque sea un poco para evitar llorar, por ella y evitar escribir su belleza.

-¿Por que estaré escribiendo cosas así?- algo triste Alucard, y termina golpeando el escritorio haciendo bola el papel y tirando la tinta e incluso la sangre médica. Cuando logra recuperar el control se sienta en un rincón a llorar. 10 minutos después Integra está en el bañera pensando en Alucard y de como quedaría la mansión sin ella, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba, le preocupaba más Alucard por el cambió que había sufrido hace treinta años. 20 minutos después sale del baño vestida con su traje verde, mira el reloj son las 5:30 am y todavía no se asomaba el sol por el horizonte, -¿Qué haré en hora y media?- se pregunta estando sentada en su oficina grande.

En esos momentos estaba llegando Seras, -Integra-sama eh vuelto- ocultando un poco la confusión que traía hace horas -no hay nada fuera de lo normal, está tranquilo- sonríe irónicamente. -Seras... Bienvenida- sonríe Integra tratando de ocultar la tristeza cuando vio salir a Alucard, -¿Le ocurre algo Integra-sama?- pregunta Seras dandosé cuenta de la leve tristeza en su ojo, -Nada Seras estoy bien...- enciende un puro.

-Bueno entonces me voy a dormir Integra-sama- camina hacía la puerta Seras, -Está bien Seras descansa un poco está mañana vendrá el Comité de la Mesa Redonda Seras- fumando el puro. -Si Integra-sama ahí estaré- sonríe Seras y sale de su oficina, camina pensativa a su habitación Seras «Algo le ocurre a mi ama, ¿Será acaso que mi Maestro haya salido del calabozo?, tengo que saber...».

Decidida ella, Seras camina hacía el calabozo donde Alucard aún seguía llorando, ella está detrás de la puerta, cuando iba a tocar la puerta, logra escuchar llorar a su maestro -Vaya no creí que estuviera llorando, es la primera vez que lo escucho así...- algo confusa, mejor deja el calabozo y mejor se va a la sala principal toma una bolsa de sangre médica y se pone a pensar.

«¿Qué tanto ocurre aquí, primero mi maestro y su cambió que sufrió en esos treinta años y se encierra dos más, después está noche encuentro un poco triste a mi ama? esto está raro» bebe un poco de sangre.

Integra estaba desesperada y por impulso va hacía el calabozo, en el camino piensa «Esto que haré es una locura pero no me deja mi mente...»

...

Integra está frente a la puerta del calabozo, pero antes de que pudiera entrar logra escuchar llorar a Alucard, se queda suspendida unos momentos hasta que escucha algo entre la tristeza de Alucard. -¿Por que tenían que ser ustedes?, pensé que ya se habían ido...- , al escuchar esto Integra se aleja poco a poco de la puerta sintiéndose, confundida y triste los sentimientos que jamás había experimentado. Sentía que se acumulaban las lágrimas, cuando está a una distancia para que pueda caminar, se hecha a correr ya cuando llega a su oficina se pone a pensar, «Debí saberlo aún cuando casi han pasado quinientos años... Él sigue recordándolas...», después de estar ahí recargada en la puerta unos minutos, se dirige inmediatamente busca una botella de whisky de unos treinta años y bebe unas cuantas copas.

Alucard después de estar llorando casi una hora -Maldición debo hallar una manera de poder olvidarlas y sacarlas de mi mente...- acercándose a la puerta, se dirige a la sala principal mira el reloj y son 5:45 am. Cuando logra escuchar romperse un vidrio, aparece frente a la puerta de la oficina de Integra.

Abre la puerta y encuentra a Integra casi ebria, pero con un puro en su boca -¿Integra, que demonios te pasa?- intenta acercarse Alucard hacia ella, pero Integra al verlo acercarse y estando cerca de ella, le suelta una bofetada -¡Tonto, Idiota, te odio, te odio!- rompe el puro, Alucard se toca mejilla donde recibió la bofetada.

Seras que estaba en su habitación seguía pensando en lo confusa que había encontrado a Integra, «Me pregunto por que estaba así, mi Ama» -Mignonete es mejor que lo dejes así, mejor descansa estás agotada- dice el Capitán -de acuerdo Bernadotte-san- abre su sarcófago y se recuesta.

Mientras en la oficina de Integra siguen peleando ellos dos -Así que escuchaste que estaba llorando ¿verdad? Integra- sigue en el piso Alucard -Si lo escuche todo hasta lo último que dijiste- eso le dio más tristeza a Integra.

-Ya veo, perdóneme por la larga espera que le dí hace 30 años, y luego esto parece otra maldita metamorfosis- intentándose levantar, -Lo peor de todo, es que los recuerdos de ellas regresan de nuevo a mi...- dándose media vuelta. -Mira hoy fue una de esas noches, en las que solo tengo visiones de mis vidas pasadas...- estando de espaldas de Integra, -Sabes que Alucard, retírate no quiero verte lo que queda de este maldito día...- enojada y al mismo tiempo tratando de ocultar su tristeza, -Está bien como guste, Ama- camina Alucard hacía la puerta -Pero esto es solo el principio Integra...- abre la puerta y se queda ahí.

Al mismo tiempo Integra se vuelve a su escritorio, con algunas lágrimas -¡Por qué me toco enamorarme de él...!- susurra y golpea un poco su escritorio. -Lo siento Integra sino me di cuenta- recargado en la puerta. Finalmente se levanta y se va al calabozo con la mirada abajo

-debo hacer algo...- susurra en la sala principal mira y son las 6:30 am.

Mientras Integra ve cuando el sol se asoma por el horizonte -Pronto vendrá el Comité De la Mesa Redonda...- con un puro -¿Será qué lo que me dijo Alucard es cierto...- reflexiona lo que le dijo su humilde sirviente -Creerlo o no es el principio de nuestras Noches Largas Alucard...- se vuelve a su escritorio pensativa por todo lo que ocurrió está noche...

Fin del primer capítulo...


	2. Chapter 2

Noches Largas...

Capítulo II: Recuerdos y Reflexiones...

El reloj marca las 8:30 am e Integra ve venir a los primeros hombres de la Mesa Redonda, primero el viejo Sir Walsh quien estuvo al pendiente de lo que ocurrió en Londres hace treinta años junto al gran Sir Islands. Y finalmente llegan los nietos de Sir Penwood y Sir Islands, ahora Integra se dirige a la sala donde será la reunión todavía pensando en la pesadilla que pasó anoche con él -Pero que demonios estoy pensando, ese maldito ni merece que yo lo piense...- en la puerta de la sala.

Seras despierta después de su corto sueño -Parece que ya están por llegar los miembros...- bosteza un poco Seras, y se levanta para ir al lugar donde la estaba esperando Integra.

Alucard estaba en el calabozo reflexionando todo lo ocurrido anoche, entendiendo el odio e ira que sentía Integra hacía él, Seras llega a la sala de la Mesa Redonda y mira que ya está Integra ahí con su puro en la mano y pensativa -No es muy temprano para que fume Integra-sama. Sonriendo Seras al entrar.

Integra al verla entrar su expresión desaparece -Oh Buenos Días Seras- tratando de sonreír -No lo creo Seras, me gusta fumar cuando voy recibir el Comité de la Mesa Redonda- con algo de ironía. -Ya lo creo Integra-sama- ríe un poco Seras.

Como era de costumbre Alucard abre su sarcófago, y se recuesta -Espero no tenga las mismas pesadillas- comienza a dormir. En la sala de la Mesa Redonda -Seras da tú informe por favor-.

-Claro Integra-sama,como verán caballeros estos últimos mese no ha habido incidentes de vampiros, todo hasta ahora está muy tranquilo- se sienta de nuevo. -Como verán caballeros no ha ocurrido nada alarmante- dice Integra sentada.

Han pasado cuatro horas con la reunión de la mesa redonda, en el calabozo despierta repentinamente Alucard después de otra pesadilla -¡Maldición! esto no puede seguir así- se levanta para vagar una tarde por las calles tranquilas de Londres, cuando estaba en la puerta -Maestro por fin ah salido del calabozo- sonríe Seras mientras baja las escaleras, -¡Oh! Seras si necesito algo de aire fresco- tratando de sonreír Alucard.

-Esta bien vaya con toda tranquilidad, Maestro-sonríe abiertamente Seras -Gracias Seras- abre la puerta y se va con las manos en las bolsas y la mirada abajo, Seras lo ve desde una ventana -Maestro... ojalá pueda ayudarle más, pero no me incumbe...-

Mientras Integra no para de pensar y reflexionar lo que paso anoche, que se dirige al calabozo, toca y escucha que no hay nadie y entra -¿Alucard?...- por lo oscuro, solo era iluminado por una simple vela, logra ver partido el escritorio y estaba esparcido de tinta y sangre médica, hasta que finalmente encuentra un papel hecho bola.

-¿Qué será esto?- mientras esta desenvolviendo la bola de papel...

Integra estaba desenvolviendo la bola de papel, cuando finalmente logra desenvolverlo lee el poco contenido que tiene:

Débiles pensamientos siguen aquí, siendo esclavo de la noche

haciendo más cicatrices, recordando cada vez su humilde sonrisa

en el frío de este crudo invierno, estás cicatrices gritan y gritan

tú nombre... Cuando contemplo la lluvia caer sobre ese lago

sujetando una leve emoción, sabiendo que incluso la lluvia siente mi

tristeza.

Se convierte en tormenta, donde mi escritorio quiere que escuche

una melodía que acoge, mi dolor de no volver a sentir esa brisa

que me abrazaba, ya cuando finalmente comprendo lo que sujeta

mi tinta que se termina cada vez más rápido, pidiendo un abrigo

aunque sea un poco para evitar llorar, por ella y evitar escribir su belleza

-Puedo ver que aún la extrañas Alucard- con algo de tristeza, -Pero por que habrás hecho así el papel-. Mientras Alucard estaba vagando en un parque viendo como unos humanos eran felices y eso lo hacía mantener la cabeza abajo, se sienta bajo un árbol a pensar por que aún recuerda a sus amadas «Parece que solamente hay un hechizo, para eliminar todos esos recuerdos» -No tengo otra opción...- se hecha a llorar un poco.

Hasta que escucha venir una pelota -Señor podría pasarme la pelota por favor-era la voz de un niño, pidiendo su pelota. Se levanta, con la pelota en la mano -Aquí tienes- intentando sonreír -Gracias, Señor- sonriendo.

-¿Por que, habrá escrito esto? escritor no es, pero esto es bello y triste...- casi a oscuras Integra con la única luz que estaba dando la vela a su lado.

En el parque Alucard, observa como juegan los niños y por lo menos pudo sonreír por escuchar y compartir carcajadas con ellos, se escuchan campanas cerca de él, y era el Big Ben marcando las seis de la tarde y ya era hora de que llegará a la mansión -Debo irme sino alguien especial se preocupará por mi- despidiéndose del niño.

En la mansión, Integra se lleva el papel arrugado a su oficina, lo lee una y otra vez, hasta que mira el reloj de su oficina son como las 5:45 pm, -Parece que el Conde por fin decidió en salir...- saliendo a la parte de afuera de su oficina, como siempre a observar el atardecer.

En eso mira hacía y ve, llegar a Alucard y comparten miradas por unos instantes, hasta que finalmente entra Alucard, y llega a la oficina -Pasa Alucard- dice Integra antes de que toque la puerta.

-Eh Integra, antes que nada necesito decirle que lo lamento...- cuando se acerca al escritorio, Integra seguía afuera y enciende un puro y comienza a rodear su escritorio sin decir nada, -Si quiere saber otra cosa, la sombra que vio anoche era yo quería observarla cuando dormía...- algo intrigada sin decir nada, se mantiene neutral -Ah si- exhala humo de su puro.

Finalmente Integra se sienta en su silla, mira Alucard pensando «Será acaso que él haya escrito esos versos, hermosos y tristes».

Cuando no puede contenerse, se levanta rápido y lo besa en los labios...

Alucard estremecido por el acto, que ha cometido en ese instante no sabía que hacer, así que corresponde el beso, «Podría estar así por siempre...» piensa Alucard mientras se separa de Integra -¿Por que fue el beso Integra?- algo apenado -Por que si ...- dejándolo con la duda, Integra se da media vuelta donde estaban sus libros.

-Me pregunto que estarán haciendo esos dos- en su ataúd Seras -Y él que más me preocupa, es mi maestro- algo atareada, -Mignonette, siempre te andas preocupando por los demás- sonriente el capitán con un cigarrillo -Usted no entenderá Bernadotte-san- sonriendo Seras.

Mientras el silencio reinaba en la oficina de Integra, después de haber cometido tal acción -Dime algo Alucard...- deja escapar un suspiro Integra, aún estando a sus espaldas. -Claro, Integra- algo nervioso responde Alucard -¿Desde cuando te has vuelto un bohemio?, dándose media vuelta hacía él, -¿A que se refiere Integra?- se mostraba dudoso el Conde -Sabes a lo que me refiero, Alucard...- se cruza de brazos Integra frente a él, baja la mirada Alucard -Así, que ya lo leyó verdad Integra-.

Integra algo frustrada y triste, saca muy duro el papel arrugado que estaba hecho por Alucard -Leí todo... Una y otra vez, sin lograr entender lo bello y triste que era tú escrito- Alucard aún con la mirada abajo -Sí eso yo lo escribí, no se por que razón escribí eso...- dándose media vuelta -Entonces tenía razón...- queriendo llorar Integra -Todavía la extrañas...- cuando no podía contener sus lágrimas se hecha a llorar.

-Yo no quería que supiera esto Integra...- Alucard se acerca a su escritorio -Pero de todos, paso y ahora estás triste- intentándose acercar hacía ella Alucard corría el riesgo de que lo golpeará e incluso ella le dispararía sin motivo. Pero ella no hace nada y deja que se acerque hasta que están juntos Alucard la abraza, ella corresponde su abrazo y llora en sus brazos -¿Por que me toco sufrir por ti?- sollozante se estaba escuchando -Ya no digas nada Integra-.

La abrazo con más fuerza y al mismo tiempo con gentileza, ella jamás había experimentado ese tipo de sentimientos por lo que está pasando ella y él. -Alucard has cambiado estos 32 años, ¿Y por que?- aún unidos -Es una larga historia Integra, pero me importas ahora y eso nadie me lo puede impedir...-

Con la ventana abierta de su oficina, estaba anocheciendo mientras un aire leve y frío los acariciaba haciendo volar un poco su cabello.

Alucard hace unos ademanes con su mano izquierda -Espero me pueda perdonar Integra- con unas lágrimas de sangre -¿Por que Alucard?- le mira aún con algunas lágrimas -Por esto- Alucard logra hipnotizar a Integra, haciéndola entrar en trance -No has dormido bien estos últimos años, te daré un sueño placentero...- mientras cae desmayada en sus brazos

-Este día fue de puros recuerdos y reflexiones, Integra así que haré lo correcto por ti y por mi- dice Alucard mientras la observa dormir en su cama...

Fin del segundo capítulo...


	3. Chapter 3

Noches Largas...

Capítulo III: Comunión hecha por una pasión...

Alucard observa como su Ama duerme en su cama, ya que la había hecho entrar en trance por su hipnosis, mira por la ventana y ve que hay cuarto menguante. -Pronto habrá luna llena...- deja escapar un suspiro.

Integra despierta después de unas horas eran las siete de la mañana, Alucard estaba sentado al lado de ella, pero el cansancio que él sentía era notable -Me velaste, gracias...- sonríe Integra.

También él despierta repentinamente -Ah ya despertó...- quitándose las gafas -Dígame ¿Tuvo un sueño placentero?- entrelaza sus manos.

Integra no recordaba, el sueño pero se sintió como una bebe cuando estaba durmiendo -Pues verás...- intenta incorporarse en su cama -No recuerdo nada... Para serte sincera...-. Le sonríe Alucard -Tengo la certeza, de que tuvo un sueño bello, al igual que su misma dama-.

Integra jamás en su vida había recibido un alago, ni sabría de quien menos lo recibiría su propio sirviente, -Gracias, Alucard- dice finalmente -Pronto estará su desayuno, debo ir a dormir...- caminando hacia la puerta -E- es- espera Alucard, q-qu-quédate conmigo- aún en su cama.

-¿Quiere que me quede con usted?- algo atónito cuando Integra lo había invitado a quedarse en su cama -Si, por favor quédate, es más ¿Porque no duermes a mi lado?-. El nerviosismo estaba entrando en Alucard -De acuerdo...- accedió por fin, camina hacía la cama donde se recuesta a su lado derecho.

Integra estaba un poco nerviosa, teniendo a Alucard cerca de ella, pero después de unos 15 minutos Alucard estaba profundamente dormido, ella lo estaba observando «Ahora te has preocupado mucho por mi...». Sonríe mientras soporta esas ganas de querer besarlo.

Alucard tenía otra pesadilla de su vida pasada, era como si hubiera regresado a Londres a conocer de nuevo a Mina y al mismo tiempo escribiendo en una parte de la habitación:

El viento ha estado soplando una tristeza está mañana

la lluvia no para de golpear mi agonizante corazón

el invierno me hace más débil, mi fuerza surge a tú lado

mi ataúd esta perfumado por tú dulce presencia

mi silencio grita tú nombre tantas veces antes de que llegue la muerte.

De mi mente mientras escribe, antes que suenen las campanas

de una madrugada que matan estás palabras esperando que sean canción

para cantarte, cada cuando duermes en lo más profundo

de tú alegría, regalándome tú mirada junto a esa dulce resonancia

que me cautiva cada vez más, me dan más ganas de volver a verte.

Integra por escuchar el ruido, mira el papel donde están escritos sus palabras de Alucard, -Debe dolerte recordarla ¿Verdad, Alucard?- triste. Pasan las horas y él sigue profundamente dormido, ella estaba pensando para ver como lo recibiría, así que antes que anocheciera.

-Esto debe ser una locura...- dice Integra mientras se mete en su cama, buscando a Alucard se pone encima de él, quedándose mirándose el uno al otro. Él despierta sintiendo el calor de ella sobre él, después toma valor y la mira a los ojos. -Vaya que extraña comunión...- sonríe antes de que él pueda moverse...

Mientras él la observa como ella estaba arriba de él, ella lo estaba mirando a los ojos, cuando se tomaron de la mano alzándola hasta la cabecera, siendo iluminados por una simple vela y ellos compartiendo miradas. -Y entonces ¿Que hará?- sonríe Alucard a su Ama que jugaba con sus dedos -¿A que te refieres?- nerviosa le mira a su humilde sirviente que no paraba de mirarla -Ya sabe a lo que me refiero...- alza un poco su cabeza y la besa -No todavía no Alucard- alza su mirada Integra.

-Oh... me encantan los juegos- sonríe mientras siguen unidos compartiendo todo e incluso aroma por causa de su calor. Integra intenta contener sus ganas de besarlo y se levanta repentinamente -Hace unas horas estabas durmiendo, y escribiendo al mismo tiempo, ¿Tuviste otra pesadilla verdad?- asienta Alucard -Para que mentiré, pero era tan real...- sintiendo tristeza, le muestra el papel donde estaban sus versos.

Lo hace bola el papel y lo tira, -¿Por que tiras tus creaciones...? algo confundida Integra -No sé desde cuando soy así...- se levanta algo frustrado hacía a la puerta -Espera ¿A donde vas?- tomándolo del hombro Integra lo intenta detener, Él seguía frustrado por lo que su misma frustración y tristeza no le permitieron responder -No te vayas- sentía que se le acumulaban las lágrimas a Integra, pero por una extraña razón termino abrazándolo. Pero él estaba llorando por dentro apretando sus colmillos, y aún preguntándose «¿Por que demonios, te recuerdo aún Mina?».

Mientras reinaba el silencio en la habitación de Integra, Seras se preparaba para salir a ver si había disturbios en Londres, pero algo no la dejaba en paz -¿Qué te sucede Mignonete?- Seras mira un poco su sarcófago antes de partir -Nada Bernadotte-san, es hora de irnos-.

Finalmente Integra logra decir algo -Sé que no puedo ser como ellas, lo entiendo pero deja de... ¡Ignorarme...!- cuando no pudo contener sus lágrimas llora en su espalda.

Él se voltea y la abraza fuerte, pero sigue sin decir nada, ya hasta cuando toma valor y logra verla a los ojos para decir finalmente -Sé que no eres como ellas, pero hay algo que te diferencia a ellas...- Integra igualmente lo mira a los ojos -¿Qué es?- él se queda un poco de tiempo quieto hasta que logra decir -Tú forma de como ves la vida...- deja escapar un suspiro -Siempre estás pensando en algo, siempre, y eso te hace especial, tanto la pasión que sientes por mi y la que yo siento por ti, para poder hacer finalmente una comunión muy rara y llamativa... Tan perfecta que eres tan imperfecta...- acaricia sus mejillas algo húmedas y las seca.

Integra al escuchar esas palabras tan sinceras de su humilde sirviente, no sabe que decir o hacer más que solo observarlo a los ojos «¿Por que habrás escogido este tipo de vida Alucard?, si fuera inmortal como tú no estarías sufriendo como ahora...» piensa Integra, mientras lo sigue viendo a sus ojos rojos como el mismo fuego del infierno.

Cuando no pueden dejar de mirarse, poco a poco se acercan hasta que los dos se encuentran con sus labios, Alucard hace especial ese momento y desaparece con Integra y aparecen arriba de la mansión volando por las estrellas de esa noche «Como dije, es una extraña y rara comunión...» sonríe mientras ve con Integra las estrellas...

Ellos estaban volando sobre un cielo bastante habitado por estrellas junto a la luna que estaba en su cuarto menguante, él solo la observaba como miraba la poca luz que le reflejaba a su rostro, -Vaya nunca había tenido una vista así- sonreía Integra mientras veía como las estrellas estaban bajo sus pies, él hizo un simple ademán en su mano y comenzó a escucharse una canción, era como una bella sinfonía que los iba acompañando poco a poco en su leve travesía.

Él pensaba en la manera de cómo eliminar esos recuerdos tristes de sus vidas pasadas, "Solo hay un hechizo no me cuesta nada intentarlo, o morir en el intento… Solo por ti Integra…" , vuelve a mirar a su ama que estaba tan feliz, nunca la había visto así, pero verla de esa manera lo hizo sentir un poco más aliviado, pacientemente estuvieron volando sobre el cielo de Londres durante una hora.  
Un poco más tarde regresaron a la mansión, ella estaba cansada y con mucho sueño y él con ganas de algo de sangre, ella noto lo sediento que estaba así que en su habitación, ella se corto un poco el dedo –Toma bebe- le sonríe a su querido sirviente. Él algo atónito a su petición accedió a lamer un poco su dedo.

Ella se volvió a acostar en su cama y observando como la luz de la luna entraba en su habitación, y también las estrellas como iluminaban ese cielo era perfecto para la ocasión, él se sentó al lado de ella observándola pero ella volvió a invitar a Alucard a acostarse con ella, golpeando con suavidad su cama en un lugar vació, el silencio reinaba junto al nerviosismo de Alucard.  
Así que él se acostó mirándola a los ojos, se quita sus gafas y comparten miradas bajo un silencio que estaba siendo favorable en esos instantes, él mirando sus ojos azules y ella mirando sus ojos rojos, el pasa su dedo por su mejilla, mientras ella corresponde con tocar su cabello.

En esos instantes no pudieron contenerse y terminaron besándose con una pasión que no tenía limites, "Podría estar así siempre… Siempre" piensa Integra mientras sigue besando sus labios de Alucard, entonces en esos instantes volvieron a la misma posición que estaban hace unas horas, pero seguía sangrando un poco el dedo de Integra que cuando tomo de la mano a Alucard mancho su guante. Ella solamente tenía de ropa una camisola que le llegaba a su cintura, mientras él solo tenía su pantalón y un tirante, -Volvimos a la misma extraña comunión…- sonríe a su ama mientras ella todavía sostenía su mano con el guante, y de que tenía todo su cabello por la mayor parte de su pecho de él.

Esa misma noche se quedaron así, compartiendo miradas, risas, calor y libertad. Hasta que ella se quedo dormida en su pecho, junto con su cabeza en su hombro, en solo ese instante solo pudo besar su frente nada más...


	4. Capítulo Final

Noches Largas...

Capítulo IV: Un hechizo eterno...

Esa misma mañana Integra despierta en el hombro de Alucard, mientras él seguía tomándola de su mano izquierda, ella lo mira y logra ver toda esa tranquilidad que no había visto antes. Ella solo tenía una camisola que llegaba hasta abajo de su cintura, se levanta y busca un puro mientras observa su humilde sirviente dormir sentada. -Anoche fue una de las mejores de mi vida...- sonríe mientras exhala humo de su puro.

Termina su puro y prepara un baño para ella mientras él sigue dormido, antes de que se meta al baño besa a su querido en la frente y se marcha al baño. Él despierta justo después de que ella se va, -Debo hacerlo, no me cuesta nada...- deja escapar un suspiro, -Ella es hermosa, pero lo haré por ti y por mi...- se sienta a la orilla de la cama con solo tener su pantalón negro, ya que su pecho y brazos estaban desnudos.

Se levanta de la cama busca algo de sangre médica, -Mphm... Debe haber por aquí- busca por unos instantes -¡Maldición! no hay sangre, esa Seras se lo termino todo...- en esos momentos estaba entrando Integra ya vestida, pero en esta ocasión se puso un vestido blanco puro mientras una ventana que estaba abierta estaba soplando un aire fuerte que hacía que su rubio y algo plateado cabello se movieran al compás que ofrecía el aire.

-Pero que belleza- sorprendido -Hace años que no te veía así Integra- se acerca hacía ella. -Quería darte una sorpresa, no es mucho pero es lo mejor que se me ocurrió.- mostraba nerviosismo mientras él se acercaba poco a poco, pone un dedo en su boca para que no diga nada -Siempre hablas demasiado Integra- alza su mirada hacía él, para que se encuentren sus labios, quedándose en silencio la habitación, mientras el aire soplaba agitando sus largas cabelleras.

-Integra debo decirle algo no estaré aquí hoy ni está noche...- le mira a sus ojos tan azules casi al cielo que él miraba cuando era humano -De acuerdo, solo promete regresar, por favor- entrelaza sus manos triste -Lo prometo, prometo regresar, es para bien mío y el tuyo Integra- recogiendo sus cosas Integra lo toma del hombro, se acerca a su oído y le susurra -Quiero que sigas escribiendo, esos versos Alucard...- Él la mira -Claro tú eres mi musa Integra- desapareciendo.

Alucard desaparece e Integra le invade la tristeza y casi llora, pero no lo hizo camino a su oficina y comienza a revisar el papeleo. Alucard se encuentra en el infierno buscando a un demonio que le ayude a eliminar sus recuerdos de Elizabeth y Mina -¿Donde estarás? ¿Donde diablos estás?- mira los alrededores Alucard. -Vaya hasta que decidiste venir- una voz se escuchaba perversa y juguetona...

Eran las tres de la tarde en Londres e Integra comenzó a mostrar signos de preocupación por él, -Me pregunto cuanto tardará, todo esto...- seguía de un lado a otro, una y otra vez divagando lo mismo. Seras había llegado después de un ligero retraso con Heinkel en un pequeño pueblo de Londres, -Disculpe el retraso Integra-sama, tuve un pequeño problema con la Sección Decimocuarta-, Integra seguía de un lado a otro, hasta que finalmente dijo -Oh... Bienvenida Seras- . Seras logra ver su preocupación -¿Ocurre algo Integra-sama?-, Integra le da la espalda, después responde -Alucard...- mira el reloj, Seras la mira con mucha duda -Se fue al Infierno...- .

«¡¿Qué al infierno?!, él fue al infierno para que, ¡¿Qué demonios haría él ahí?!», sorprendida Seras, vuelve a mirar a su Ama que estaba con su vestido blanco -Aunque no lo creas él ha ido allá...-. Seras aún no lo lograba entender por más que quería, en cuestión de minutos el silencio reinaba en la oficina de Integra.

Alucard ya se encontraba en el infierno, estaba buscando a Astaroth para que le liberará de sus recuerdos, sus recuerdos se han vuelto una maldición para él, ha tenido varias pesadillas después de 30 años, -Aquí estoy querido- mira sobre él y era Astaroth quien estaba disfrutando ver sufrir unas almas humanas. Alucard se acerca a ella -Quería saber si me podrías ayudar- la mira ella tenía una identidad de una mujer bastante exuberante y hermosa -¿Qué es lo que necesitas, Alucard?- comía unas uvas cuando lo mencionaba -Solamente hay alguien en el infierno capaz de hacer un hechizo, tan fuerte y esa eres tú Astaroth-. Le mira algo dudosa -No sé si este en mis limites- sonríe ella mientras seguía comiendo fruta. Golpea la mesa Alucard furioso -¡Maldición! Puedes si o no-. -Tranquilo solo jugaba contigo- sonríe aquella dama que comía unas uvas -Pero tengo un precio, y hay un peligro que corres-, baja la mirada un poco Alucard -No importa el riesgo que corra, ¿Cuál es tú precio, demonio?-.

-Mphm, que será bueno- se levanta de donde estaba él, toca sus hombros con sus manos lizas y tiernas -Lo tengo, ya sé que será- chasquea una mano -¿Entonces cuál es tú precio?- voltea él siguiéndola a los ojos -Esto...- se acerca rápidamente y le da un beso en los labios, -Ese era mi precio, de acuerdo lo haremos, déjame decirte que podrías perder la mayoría de tu memoria...- le toca el hombro. Él seguía atónito por el beso que le había robado aquella demonio -No importa, es por el bien de todos- agrego finalmente. Ella baja la mirada y le ofrece, una silla para que se recueste y pueda hacer el hechizo.

Integra seguía preocupada por él, enciende un puro y le comienzan a llegar los recuerdos cuando conoció por primera vez a aquél vagabundo de la oscuridad, se acerca hacía su ventana -Aún recuerdo la primera vez que te vi... Alucard- el viento empezaba a soplar, sobre su vestido y sobre su cabello, el aire era tibio y apacible -Solo espero que regreses pronto... Alucard- sentía como poco a poco le invadía la tristeza, hasta que solamente se logra cruzar de brazos.

Alucard también estaba recordando de como había conocido, a Integra cuando era una niña -Bien es ahora o nunca- se recuesta mientras ella estaba meditando antes de poder hacer el hechizo -Oye puede hasta que incluso no puedas despertar- preocupada -No importa si es eso lo podré superar- deja escapar un suspiro ella y comienza a tocar su cabeza en la parte frontal y pronuncia -Ale elminaris Issac- era el hechizo para eliminar recuerdos del pasado, y desde ahí Alucard entro en un estado de trance, pero después comenzó a quejarse ya que estaba pasando todos recuerdos de Elizabeth de como la había encontrado muerta. -¡Elizabeth!- grito estando en trance -Resiste yo sé que puedes, hay alguien esperando tú regreso- ella le susurro al oído.

Él seguía en trance mientras ella seguía eliminando sus recuerdos, Integra no paraba de mirar el reloj, eran como las 5 pm -Espero que estés bien Alucard- se sienta en su silla. El trance que sufría Alucard era muy fuerte que incluso que estaba llorando lágrimas de sangre. Finalmente deja escapar un grito mientras se retorcía -¡Mina!- y se quedo dormido profundamente -Este fue uno de los riesgos, que te avise Alucard, pero por lo que veo seguirás luchando- sonríe aquella demonio que le ayudo en su odisea -Ven te llevaré a tu hogar- lo comenzaba a cargar entre sus brazos.

Aparece frente a Integra con él en sus brazos, -¡¿Quién eres tú?!- Integra furiosa recibió a Astaroth -No importa quien sea, él sigue en trance puede durar días meses tal vez años, para que pueda volver a despertar... Lo lamento- recostando a Alucard en la cama de Integra -¡¿Qué?!... Dime que no es cierto...- ella sentía que sus lágrimas en sus ojos -Hice lo que pude así que solo queda esperar...- se acerca a ella, toca su hombro -No llores él sigue luchando, y quiere volver a verte feliz no así- le sonríe aquella demonio que mostró algo de bondad -Gracias esperaré su regreso, puedes irte- Astaroth desaparece para siempre -¡Alucard!- corre hacía él, con algunas lágrimas y se recuesta arriba de él y toma su mano y llora encima de él -¡Regresa es una orden!- una acción cometió para ver si despertaba, y entonces pasaron los días y él seguía dormido profundamente.

Finalmente Integra se acerca a él, era la primera noche de luna llena de Otoño en Londres la luna estaba iluminando perfectamente su cuarto de Integra, ella se acerca y le da el más dulce beso en sus labios -Regresa por favor, no quiero estar sola...- llorando en el pecho de Alucard. Su mano izquierda se estaba moviendo, hasta que finalmente llega a acariciar la bella cabellera de Integra, después el abre lentamente los ojos y habla -No llores Integra- Integra sorprendida por lo que dijo dejo moverlo con más facilidad.

Alucard se incorpora a la cama y la mira a Integra con su traje de uso diario -¿Cuanto tiempo estuve dormido?- se toca la cabeza, con su guante -Dos semanas Alucard, esta noche es la primera de luna llena-.

Ella lo miraba con una alegría en sus ojos, que se le llenaban de alegría por su regreso, lo abraza cuando no puede contener su felicidad, él corresponde, se suben a parte alta de la mansión y observan juntos la luna.

-Sabes Integra, te prometí algo y lo voy a cumplir- la mira a los ojos mientras están recostados -¿Qué era Alucard?- le toma de la mano -Te prometí que te haría feliz, y de que seguiría escribiendo mis versos- se levanta y comienza a decir:

-Dulce otoño que nos regalas bellos momentos

con alguien que queremos, y a la vez tenemos miedo

de confesarlo, agradecemos por esos momentos gratos

que nos haces pasar al lado de ella y jamás irnos

de aquella persona que nos hace feliz...

-Gracias Alucard, está será una de nuestras noches largas...- le besa en los labios. Era como un gesto de que estarían juntos para siempre, acompañados por una bella sinfonía que les ofrecían los grillos y el leve aire que soplaba mientras estaban abrazados...

Fin...


End file.
